ultraman_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman One
"I will bring peace to the Land of Light to stop your rampage in the universe" -One quote to Belial. "Every One dreams can be achieved be not giving up hope and make the impossible possible using the strength in your heart.Any thing in the world can be achieved will real courage.Thank you,One Otari.Goodbye." -One final words before leaving Earth. "Do not insult my father!!"One to Belial when Belial mocked Zero about his bad things. Ultraman One is the son of Ultraman Zero.(Urtoraman wan,ウルトラマンワン).He has triple sluggers on his head 2 at the sides and one in the middle. He is the most powerful Ultra warrior. He is the youngest Ultra warrior that defeated Belial History Birth It is unknown how one is born but when Zero is married, Zero did something with as his wife was pregnant as she carries the child that develop inside her stomach.Therefore, resulting in the birth of Ultraman One. Young Age Not much is known about One when he was young, but he is seen enjoying himself. Great Ultra Battle One was born after thousand years when Zero defeated Belial in Ultra Zero fight.He was trained under by Ultraman Ginga,Ultraman Leo,Ultraman King,Astra and Ultraman Zero.One was training with Zero.Zero changed into Strong Corona mode and fired the Garnet Buster but One absorbed the power from Zero.One obtained Strong Form.Zero then changed into Luna Miracle form but his power was also absorbed by One to form Speed form.Zero decided that he can help to defeat Dark BladeMaster and give One the One bracelet and One was send to planet Chaos to defeat him.Arriving with his father and the Ultra Brothers.Dark BladeMaster and Belial combined his Deathicum Shot with Dark BladeMaster.One fired the One Wide Shot but overpowered and knock back and defeated.Using Zero and Ultra Brothers power later,One was revived.One absorbed the full energy of the sun and the Plasma Spark.One become Glitter One.Dark BladeMaster was defeated by One and thus destroyed the planet but Belial flee back to his planet.One later returned to the Land of Light with the other Ultras. One later is trained under Ultraman Ginga to become more stronger. . Climatic Battle!Ultraman One vs Reuz and One vs Faust. Deep on the wide space, some uncountable stars were flashing bright, even though it was pitch black. Passing all of the planets in the galaxies, two blue spheare were flying and hitting each other, crossing through another dimension and at last brought them to a strange planet, a black planet surrounded with brown clouds. The two unknown Giants of Light started a cat fight between them. Both of them were at equal match, until one of the Giant with a triple slugger on it's head unleashed a Light beam from his hand but it missed, the beam striked the ground leaving a giant crater. Suddenly, vast amounts of darkness started to appear surrounding the cloud, and attacked the both of them. They managed to receipt the attack and continued their battle again with the Giant of Red, silver and with a blue crystal of light on it's chest firing a blue ray and the other one also fire again it's light beam and the beam hit each other at the same time causing a big explosion. After that, the unknown giant with triple sluggers flew away leaving the other warrior weakened .Later, the warrior with a triple sluggers is known as Ultraman One, son of Ultraman Zero, and the warrior with a blue crystal of light is known as Ultraman Reuz, successor of Ultraman Ginga. Profile *Age: 7500 years old *Home World: Land of Light *Weight: 35,000 tons *Heigh: 49 meters *Swimming Speed: 350km/h (Normal Form, Aura Form, Strongform), 1000km/h (Speed form), 1300km/h(Glitter Form) *Swimming Depth: 5000-6000 meters below sea. (Speed form only, Other form is 4000 meters.) *Flying Speed: Mach 4 (Normal form,Aura Form and Glitter form) , Mach 10(Speed form) , Mach 2 (Strong Form) *Hobbies: Fighting, Swimming *Dislikes: Bullying *Human Host: One Otari *'Family:' *Father: Ultraman Zero *Mother: Ultrawomen Zehta *Grandfather: Ultra Seven *Grandmother: Unnamed Scientist *'Affilation:' *Ultraman Mebius: Brother in arms *Ultraman Leo: Brother in arms *Ultraman Reuz: Brother in arms *'Member of:' *Ultra Brothers:At the end of his series and before the movie, One eventually become a member of the Ultra Brothers.Ue was accepted to the group by his grandfather, Ultra Seven. *Space Garrison:One are one of the members of the Space Garrison, *Ultimate Force Zero:One is accepted to the team by his father. *Occupation:Chief of the Ultimate Force Zero and Teacher in the Land of Light. *Likes:One had a crush on Ultrawoman Zuter but shy to tell her.Training and fighting. Body Features/Forms/Powers and Abilites Body Features *Protectors:The armor on his chest similar to Zero that give him Solar Power.But it can also used to fired beams and absorb powers. *Light Time Stone:His timer color behaves like other Ultras. *Triple Sluggers:The sluggers chest on his head similar his father. *Beam Lamp:A features inherited both from Zero and Seven. *Ultra Armor:One's skin it is resistant to fire and lasers.It is special as it is also resistant to cold. *Strength:One possess similar strength to Darramb. *Eyes:One eyes can see through Dark environments or see though the Ultra Armor. *One Bracelet:One possess a bracelet in his hands. Standard Abilities Powers the one can use in all forms. *Wide Shot:'L' style ray *Emerium Cannon:A beam from his beam lamp. *Form Change:One can change into different forms at will. *Triple Sluggers:One can generate three pairs of sluggers but he usually uses two for combat. *Accleration:One can move himself as a blur. *Ultra Mental powers:One use their power to lift up objects and control the sluggers and even control beings. Forms - Strong Form= Techniques: *Strength:One has gained more strength in this form but less mobility. *One Garnet Buster Ray(Name Unknown):A beam fired from his both hands and can destroy monsters in one blow. *Strong Fiery Kick:Stronger version of the One kick, it can slice through monsters. *Strong Fiery Punch:Punch version of strong fiery kick. *Counter chop:A punch where One slices through monster head. *XX Sluggers attack:Using his sluggers,One runs to his opponent by slicing a X symbol in the monster body. *XX Punch:By crossing a X in his hands,One charges his hand with fire and box his opponents. *One Inferno Ray:One can fire a much more powerful version of the Garnet Buster by charging his hands with fire and releasing a beam. - Speed form= Techiques: *Speed:One can travel very fast in this form. *Pressure overcome:One can swim in water very well up to 6000m meter or more under sea level despite the great pressures . *One Vanisher:One's finisher in this form, this as powerful as the Crossium Shot.It is a blue light fired using'L' style shot. *One Healing:One can heal monsters using a small orange light to heal their injury. *One Accretion:Better version of teleportation.One can teleport better planet. - Aura Form= A form of One use when fighting Ultraman Reuz. Used only once.But this form drains One's power drastically.This form could not be used anymore as Ultraman Zero disable the use of this form.But Zero allowed it in the end. Techiques: *One Rainbow light:One's finisher in this form.Very powerful. *Enchaced Strength and Speed:In this form,One speed and strength has been boosted. *Powers of Normal form:One has all the powers of his normal form in this form. - Powered Form= TBA - V2 Normal Form= New Techniques: *V2 Crossium Shot:One primary attack,One first raises his hands to absorb sunlight and charging his bracelet and performs the Wide Shot action and placing his hand in a'+' style ray.It is ten times powerful than his crossing shot.However, this drains one energy drastically. *One Crossium Shot:One attack from Normal Form.Performs like in normal form.But it is more powerful than his original. *One Emerium Slash:One Ray from his beam lamp, by charging his beam lamp and fires an orange like Ray.Similar to Zero's Emerium Slash. *Version Down:One can transforms back to his normal mode.Used in the final battle with Belial.However, this change is permanently. *Solar Absorption:One can charge himself with energy to increase to full power.Used in the final battle.However, once this is use,One will use version down to his normal form. *One Ultra Kick:His physical special move,One jumps 1000 meters and perform a kick with fire in his leg. *Other powers of Normal Form:One in this form, possess all the powers in his normal mode. TBA TBA }} Trivia *Ultraman One is stronger than Reuz in some ways. *He has many similar traits the Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero. *One's appearance,similar to Zero and Seven, his crest, eyes and protectors, are based on the armor of ancient western knights and warriors, primarily their armor. *Like Ginga, One also possess similar device called the Lighting Spark, he can Ultra Live with One Spark doll and summon an energy trident. *One can not receive too much damage because of his green color, inherited form his mother.